freedomfightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Soldier
The Soviet soldiers is the most common type of enemy in the game. They are extremely weak alongside with Soviet Security Forces and sniper they carry pistols, assault rifles, shotguns and rarely seen using rocket launchers and submachine gun. They first appear in "Invansion of NYC" They appear in every mission in the campaign. When some of them been left to die by their own comrades, Chris can approached them and give them a medkit to patch up their wounds, getting them to join the Resistance in gratitude for the act of kindness, as long the player has an available team slot open. Description The most common and versatile Soviet troop, you'll spend most of the game facing off against these guys. Soviet soldiers are quite bright; they fire from behind cover, advance in squads and can even try to flank you. If they're feeling confident, they can charge straight at you firing their weapons, but if you're dug in behind cover they duck down low and advance cautiously towards you. Behavior Most soldiers are armed with assault rifles. Their aim is very accurate and they fire in bursts of several shots, allowing them to hit you with multiple bullets in the space of a couple seconds. This can seriously hurt you on the higher difficulty levels. Fortunately, because they fire in bursts, if you get caught in their line of fire you may take some hits, but should have time to run for cover between bursts before they finish you off. Although most Soviet soldiers use assault rifles, they can occasionally be seen using other weapons as well. Most commonly, they sometimes use pistols or grenades against you. A couple soldiers in the game are armed with revolvers, shotguns and even rocket launchers. Kill strategy Soldiers can survive several bullets before dying, but compared to the other enemies in the game, they're relatively weak. However, soldiers never appear alone, and you'll usually fight squads of several of them at once. It's a bad idea to charge straight at a group of soldiers, especially on the higher difficulty levels. Instead, you should dig in behind some cover and pick them off one by one from there. Although Soviets are pretty accurate, their assault rifles become less accurate at long range, and they won't even try to shoot at you past a certain distance. If you're armed with an assault rifle or machine gun, you can actually shoot at soldiers just outside their range of fire. You'll miss a bit, but every few shots should hit your target. Your squad also works well against Soviet soldiers. Your squaddies have better aim, fire in longer bursts, and have much more health than Soviet troops, so as long as you give them a decent cover position to fire from, they can easily mow down Soviets as they approach. Gallery soviet soldier aut.jpg|Soviet sodier Autumn uniform 05.jpg|Soviet Soldiers attacking Soldiers_002.jpg|Soviet Soldier on NYC streets Soldiers 001.jpg|Soviet Soldier in Police station Soldiers_007.jpg|Soviet Soldier. Winter uniform uss_sold2.png|A Soviet soldier taking cover. uss_sold1.png|A Soviet soldier aiming to Christopher Stone. christopher hitting.png|Soviets getting damaged. Soviet Soldier.jpg|Concept Art Soviet Trooper.png|Summer Soviet Uniform